A Finchel Christmas Adventure
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend Christmas Vacation in Canada for 3 months, with lots of snow events and love and romantic times :)
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts out with Finn at his house its December 10th and him and Rachel have two tickets to Canada to spend Christmas vacation up in the mountains with skiing and spending a romantic time in a log cabin rented out by Burt. Burt loaned it to Finn and Rachel for the Christmas time as Burt and Carole were headed to Mexico for Christmas and Blaine and Kurt were headed to Paris.

Finn's running around his room packing for the trip and about to go pick up Rachel so they could go catch their flight to Canada. Rachel ran around her room, packing everything she needed for their romantic trip to Canada. Rachel called Finn after she finished and waited for him to pick her up. Finn got off the phone with Rachel, grabbed his bag and headed to her place to pick her up. Finn wanted her to come to his place but ok. Finn parked in the driveway and honked the horn and waited for Rachel to come outside.

Rachel finished packing and heard the horn, she excitedly ran downstairs with her bags and opened the door, struggling with her bags, and she said goodbye to her dads after they helped her and put them in the truck. "Hey Finny, are you ready for our vacation?" Finn smiled and kissed her "yes I am, I cant wait this is going to be great, we are going to go snowmobiling and everything else snow related even some snowboarding."

Finn started the truck and they headed to the airport to catch their flight. Rachel smiled as she looked out the window "I cant wait to visit Canada, its so beautiful my cousin Lea visits her friends there and she loves it everything she goes there." Finn smiled "yeah I heard its nice to, haven't been there before but now I'm glad we can thanks to mom meeting Burt and him having his cabin up there."

They arrived at the airport and Finn parked the truck and he helped Rachel out of the truck and grabbed her and his bags and they made their way inside and got everything taken care of and headed to their gate. The found their gate and sat down waiting for the plane to arrive. "Ohio to Canada now boarding please get in line and have your tickets ready."

Finn looked at Rachel and got up and put out his hand and they headed to the line and waited for their turn to head into the terminal so they could board the plane. The line started moving then it was their turn, Rachel showed her ticket and went inside the plane. Rachel searched for her seat while waiting for Finn. Finn came and sat next to her and smiled at her "this is a long flight so get comfy."

Rachel smiled and put her seat back a little "I will, they have movies and musicals on TV here" Rachel turned on the TV and went to the movies/musical section and showed Finn some musicals. Finn smiled "oh can we watch cats, its my favorite." Rachel smiled "sure" she typed in Cats and clicked it when it showed up, Rachel snuggled into Finn as it came on.

Finn smiled and kissed her as they watched the movie and the plane took off for Canada. A stewardess came around and getting orders for lunch, she came up to Rachel and Finn's aisle. "Hey guys, lunch is being served what can I get you guys?" Finn looked at the menu "hmm I'll take a slice of pizza and some coke."

Rachel looked at the menu "same here please." She smiled "what type of pizza do you guys want?" "I'll take sausage and mushroom please" she looked at Rachel "what do you want?" Rachel smiled and closed her menu "veggie please." She smiled at Finchel "ok, I'll write those down and we will be bringing the drink cart around first then your meals so it will be a few minutes." Finn smiled at the lady "Thanks" he looked down at her nametag "Sarah."

"Your welcome sir" Sarah walked away and Finn looked at Rachel 'so, when we land Burt already called in and got us a car in our name for the time we are up there it's a nice 4x4 truck to battle the snow and icy roads to the cabin. So once we get settled in for the night and cozy up against the fire I'd say we mark the place our own, what do you think?" Finn winked at her

Rachel smiled and giggled at the last part "well I can't wait for that moment to come, I want you so bad." Finn laughed "I do to, we will be alone for three months I'm so excited. They had an hour left to land so the pilot came over the speaker and had them buckled up while they reached their destination.

Rachel buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window. Finn put his arm around Rachel and smiled when they were about to land. Rachel snuggled into Finn and closed her eyes. "I'm going to take a cat nap, let me know when we are there." "Ok babe" Finn kissed the top of her head and petted her hair. Rachel fell asleep in his arms. Finn watched a movie on the plane while Rachel slept.

"This is your captain speaking if you fasten your seatbelts please we will be landing shortly, thank you for flying Ohio air and enjoy your stay in Canada." Finn nuzzled Rachel awake "hey babe, we are about to land wakey, wakey" Rachel slowly woke up and smiled, she sat up straight and looked out the window. Finn smiled, after they landed Finn helped Rachel out of her seat and grabbed their carry on bags and they excited the plane and headed to the bag claim. They headed to the rental car and got the car for the time being.

Finn and Rachel walked to the car lot and got in their car, Rachel sat in the car and buckled her seatbelt. Finn started the car and buckled himself and they made their way to the cabin. Rachel spoke up "So, what do you want to do first?" Finn smiled "well lets get to the cabin first, head inside and maybe make the place ours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel smirked at Finn "I like that idea, now hurry I wanna get warmth from you." Finn laughed "ok hold your horses love" Finn and Rachel headed to the cabin it was a half hour drive from the airport once there Finn parked in the driveway and helped Rachel out of the truck.

Finn took in the scenes around him it was so silent the only thing he could hear was the beat of his heart and the birds along with the soft wind breeze. Rachel looked around at the scenery and smiled, it was a winder wonderland paradise. Finn and Rachel headed into the cabin as it was starting to get cold. The cabin was amazing Finn placed the bags in their bedroom and he came up to Rachel and let her to the couch and had her sit down.

Finn walked over to the fireplace and started up the fire and he smiled and walked back over to the couch and sat next to Rachel. Rachel snuggled up to Finn and kissed him "Mmm this is nice and romantic, what do you want to do now?" Finn smiled "well we don't really have to do anything, we are on vacation babe. Its only 9:35pm so what do you in the mood for, you hungry for anything or what?" Rachel smirked and kissed Finn's neck "you, I'm hungry for."

Finn smiled back at her "well are you now" Finn started to kiss her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. Rachel moaned and strips her clothes off, she strips off Finn, leaving him in his boxers. Finn smirked when her breasts were in his view, Finn took one hand and teased a nipple and put the other in his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Rachel moaned and straddled Finn, she took off his boxers and gave him a handjob. Finn moans out her name "gosh Rach, I forgot how your hands felt on me, you feel amazing love." Finn kept massaging her breast and kissing her at the same time. Rachel moaned and positioned herself in front of Finn, "you are amazing to babe."

Finn smirked "oh you know that I'm good for that" Finn nibbled on her pulse point. Rachel laughed and moaned "do me your worst" she slid his member inside her and kissed his chest. Finn grinned and moaned when he felt himself become one with Rachel "my worst eh, now that I can do." Finn slid in and out of her hitting her spot over and over while kissing and nipping at her neck and breast.

Rachel moaned and arched her back, she rode Finn everytime he kept hitting her spot, she trailed her lips to his lips and to his neck. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and whispered in her ear "I'm so close baby you know what to do, nibble on my pulse point I like that." Rachel nibbles on his pulse point and whispered sexy puns into his ear, she picked up her speed at the same time.

Finn closed his eyes and curled his toes "oh god Rachel that feels amazing" with one final trust he lets himself go and cums hard and inside Rachel filling her up with his warm essence. Rachel moans and grips the sheets when he came hard "same here, you wore me out baby, she giggled and rested on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat come down from their workout "care to snuggle with me?"

Finn smirked "I'm just good for that, yes I would love to snuggle with you its getting late to its 10:10pm so why don't we snuggle here for a bit and take a shower and get some sleep. I was thinking tomorrow we can head into town and go explore we got a week left till Christmas to so we can do some shopping also for everybody." Rachel smiled "I'm good with that, is the heater on by the way?"

Finn smiled at her "yeah I am to, I think so let me go see." Finn gets up and checks the heater "yup its on auto so it shall kick on every so often Burt said not to keep it running because the heating bill will go nuts." Finn climbed back into bed and wrapped Rachel up in his arms "I'll be your heater though and keep you warm."

Rachel nodded and smiled "ok I understand, we have warm clothes so we should be fine." Rachel smirked at the last part; "I'm your heater to, Hudson." Finn smirked "who said I wanted to keep you warm with clothes" he laughs "and that you are, you are my little heater" he snickers "so lets go take a nice hot shower and hit the hay eh?" Rachel smirked "I said, unless you have some other way" Rachel got up and danced her way to the bathroom, teasing Finn. Finn smirked and followed her to the shower closing the door with his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sry for the long update on this one my partner in crime who is helping me with this story was on vacation for hte holidays and all so got delay on updates but i should be updating this one again soon i promise i know Christmas is over but can always still have Christmas stories no matter the time of year :P anyway here is the next chap enjoy **

Rachel stepped into the shower and started it up, she shivered a little waiting for the water to warm up. Finn saw Rachel shiver, Finn stepped into the shower and wrapped his long arms around her tiny body and snuggled her close to his chest while the hot water ran down both of their bodies. Rachel sighed in pleasure and kissed his chest right where his heart is. "All better" with one hand, Rachel teased his dick.

Finn smiled and sighed and tipped his head back when he felt Rachel's hand on his dick, he breathed out a moan "going for round two eh?" Rachel laughed and smirked and smiled "maybe, do you want round two?" Finn smirked "you know I'm always up for that." Finn placed both of her arms around his neck and arched her leg up and perched himself close to her and slid inside her wet core pinning Rachel against the shower wall with the warm water running over them both.

Rachel moaned as she felt the wetness and warm essence, she kissed his neck and rubbed his chest. Finn made it a quickie as he was starting to get sleepy, Finn pulled out after he came and laid his head in the crook of Rachel's shoulder/neck. "Ok babe, let's wash up and hit the hay I'm really sleepy."

Finn grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair and rinsed he washed Rachel's hair for her and he put some soap on the loofah and washed Rachel and handed her the loofah so she could wash him. Rachel grabbed the loofah and kissed every spot before washing it.

Finn smiled and lets Rachel wash him, after she was done he rinsed off and turned off the shower and grabbed two towels for them both. Finn stepped out of the shower and helped Rachel step out and dried off wrapping the towel around his waist. Finn headed back to the bedroom and hopped in the bed keeping it warm for Rachel.

Rachel dried herself off and blow-dried her hair, after she finished; she unplugged it and got in bed with Finn. Finn opened his arms and let Rachel snuggle up to his chest "so tomorrow when we wake up I'll make breakfast and we can spend the day out in town doing random shopping and Christmas events."

Rachel smiled and lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat "I like that, won't it be lonely though that we are not spending Christmas with our families?" Finn smiled at her and kissed her nose "yeah but I promised mom and Burt and Kurt and Blaine and you can even bring your dads, we will go on one big family vacation next year for Christmas. I just wanted the two of us for this year."

Rachel smiled and kissed him "I'm good with that, I'm sleepy" she yawned like a little kitten and fell asleep on Finn's chest. Finn smiled and let her snuggle up to his chest right on his heart and he pulled the blankets over them and switched the light off and fell asleep.

The next morning Finn got up to use the bathroom and saw it was already nine so he looked at Rachel sleeping peacefully so he used the bathroom and snuck into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the both of them. Finn made some eggs and toast for Rachel and same for himself but with a bit of bacon. Once it was all done he got everything on a tray and put a small box on the tray. Finn had some early gifts he wanted to give Rachel for Christmas, this was a little necklace with two charms a star and a drumstick.

Rachel woke up slowly and felt the bed was empty. "Finn where are you?" Finn came down the hallway carrying the tray of food and all "I'm here babe I went to the bathroom and then I made us breakfast." Finn set the tray down and smiled at Rachel as he placed the plate of food by her and made her eye the box. Rachel took her tray and smiled "Aww thanks sweetie" Rachel eyed the box and grabbed it "Finn you shouldn't have, what is it?"

Finn smiled and nibbled on his bacon "open it" Rachel smiled and became emotional when she opened it, it was a gold star bracelet with a drumstick on it. "Oh Finn this is beautiful I love you so much" Rachel kisses him passionately. Finn smiled and helped her put it on "your welcome Rach I knew you would like it a star for you and a drumstick for me. So lets Finish up our breakfast and hop in the shower and then we are going to go shopping for the family Burt told me of some great shops in town here we can check out."

After breakfast Finn got up and did the dishes "so if you want to go get ready we can start to head out for the day and go explore the town and see where we can go shopping." Rachel got up and headed to the their room "I'll be ready soon" after a few hours of showering and getting dressed Rachel came out showered and dressed.

Finn smiled and got up from the couch "ok my turn I promise I wont be long, I just want to shave a bit and comb my hair and get dressed and all so I'll be back in a jiffy." Rachel nodded and smiled "ok then, I'm waiting" she put on her boots, gloves and wool jacket and waited by the door.

Finn got dressed and did the other stuff he said he was doing and went back into the living room and smiled at Rachel and got his keys for the truck and held the door open for her "shall we m'lady?" Rachel smiled and got in, she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. "Where are we off to first?" she turned on the heater and looked at Finn.

Finn smiled "well I know there is some good stores in town so lets see what they got and all we are mostly going in blind." Finn laughed and starts up the truck and buckles himself in and backs out of the driveway and they head into town


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel looked out the window in awe of the white snow "Finn, we are in winter wonderland." She looked like a little kid excited on Christmas day. Finn smiled and took her hand and kissed it and flipped on the radio and put on some Christmas music while they drove into town.

Rachel smiled at him and sang along to the radio. Finn sang along with her and they pulled up to the first store it was a little store with clothes and stuff, Finn wanted to get some nice clothes for Kurt and his mom. Rachel got out of the car when he parked, Rachel opened the door for Finn so he could join her "shall we, my love?"

Finn smiled "we shall" Finn put his hand around her back and they walked into the store together and headed inside. Rachel looked around saw different clothes "wow there are so many good clothes, its hard to choose" she laughed. Finn smiled "well I already got your gifts love so no getting stuff for us, we are here to shop for your dads, my mom and Burt and Kurt and Blaine ok."

Rachel smiled "I know, sorry about that so what should we get them?" Finn smiled "its ok babe, lets see well I want to get mom some new jewelry so I'm going to look at the earrings and you know Kurt and Blaine better then me" he laughed. "So why don't you pick something out for them and I'll look for something for Burt also."

Rachel nodded and found a few bowties and hair gel for Blaine, for Kurt she brought scarves and sequins on pants. Finn was over in the jewelry section looking at some random earrings he found some with Carole's birthstone so he pointed to those for the vender to grab and he got the necklace to go with it.

After they paid for the gifts it was getting close to lunchtime so Finn and Rachel placed the gift bags in the trunk and both go in the truck and headed off to find a place to get lunch at. There was a little café down the road from the stores so Finn pulled into parking lot and they both headed inside.

"Hello there welcome to 1977 café what may I start you off to drink with?" "Can we both have a cup of hot cocoa please?" "Sure I'll bring that out and two glasses of water for you both." "Ok thank you" Finn eyed the menu and Rachel eyed her's "So where are we going after this hon?" "Well we got gifts for everybody so we can head to the park after this and see if they got any Christmas events going on how does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely" the waitress came back with their hot cocoa. "Here you go guys have you decided what you want to order?" "Yes we have, I'll take a cheeseburger and fires please." Rachel looked at her menu again "I'll have the veggie burger with a salad please." "Ok I'll write those down and they should be ready shortly." "Thanks" Finn held Rachel's hand and smiled at her "are you enjoying Canada so far?"

Rachel smiled "yes its beautiful" "yeah I always wanted to live here Ohio is ok but I don't know I just like it here its pretty and everybody is super nice." Rachel nodded "yeah I agree." The waitress came back with their food "here ya go guys enjoy, just let me know if you need anything." "Ok will do, thanks"

Finn and Rachel enjoyed their meal, after lunch it was getting kind of late so they decided to skip on going to the park as it was getting a little chilly to so they headed back to the cabin. "Lets wrap the gifts" Finn walked over to the fireplace and put a log in and got it started and then he walked over to the radio and put on some light Christmas music. Rachel went into the closet and pulled out the wrapping paper, bows and tape.

Finn sat down on the floor with the gifts next to him and Rachel walked out holding the stuff they needed to wrap the gifts, she handed Finn a tube of wrapping paper with snowman on it and a few red and green bows. "here ya go babe go ahead and wrap up Burt and your mom's gifts, I'll take care of Kurt and Blaine's and my dads gifts."

After spending a few hours wrapping gifts it was nearing 3pm, Finn got up and stretched after they finished the gifts he placed his gifts in the closet in their bedroom and Rachel placed hers next to his. Finn walked back into the living room and flopped up onto the couch. Rachel smiled and giggled and sat next to him snuggling up to his chest laying her head on it.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want to do love?" Rachel got more comfy and looked up at Finn "I don't know I'm pretty good with just snuggling up on you and I don't know let's see if they have any Christmas movies on or something?" Finn leaned over and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and put on a random station that was airing The Grinch with Jim Carry.

Finn smiled "I love this movie its so funny" "yeah its cute" Rachel and Finn enjoyed the movie after it was done Rachel was slowly falling asleep on Finn's chest she was woken up from Finn's stomach rumbling. "Somebody is hungry" Finn blushed and laughed "yeah I'm hungry lets find something to make for dinner." Finn got up and put out his hands for Rachel to help her up from the couch.

They both made their way into the kitchen and Finn stuck his head into the fridge and looked around for something to make. Finn found some veggie lasagna and some garlic bread in the freezer. "How about this love" he showed her the stuff. "Sure that looks good" Finn placed the lasagna in the microwave and headed up the oven so the he could cook the garlic bread. Finn got out two plates for them and placed em on the table while Rachel poured some wine for them and placed it on the table.

The microwave beeped and so did the oven Finn kept the lasagna in the microwave to stay warm while the garlic bread cooked. Once that was done Finn put everything on their plates and sat down at the table with Rachel. Rachel slipped her wine and ate her dinner while Finn followed suite. After dinner it was getting kind of late but none were sleepy so they deiced to head to the couch and watch a few more movies on TV before they headed off to bed. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning it was Christmas Eve, Rachel woke up watching Finn still sleeping she stared at his sleeping face watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Rachel kissed his forehead and sneaked out of bed and went into the bathroom and inside the closet she hid a special ofit she was going to wear tonight.

After Rachel put her little costume away from where Finn couldn't find it she headed into the shower. Finn stirred in bed hearing Rachel singing let it snow in the shower. He got up and snuck into the bathroom and while Rachel had her eyes close he slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

Rachel smiled and leaned against his chest and sighed at the contact of his warm skin and she lay her head on his chest hearing his fast heartbeat inching to jump out of his skin she looked up at Finn with lust in her eyes. Rachel latched her lips onto his lips and started kissing him. Finn moaned out Rachel's name.

Finn slowly pushed Rachel up against the shower wall and bit down on her neck and shoulder and slowly slid inside her making her moan out his name in vain. Finn slid in and out with the water helping and all. After the actions Rachel came down from her high and Finn did to, she continued to wash up and Finn washed up himself. After the shower they were both hungry from their actions so Finn whipped up some mean Christmas themed pancakes they were red and green. After breakfast they deiced to head out and see if there was any events going on for the day. There was a parade in town so they deiced to go to that and spend half of the day at the parade and caroling with people around town. It was nice to sing with people who didn't want to throw stuff at you or call you names or make nasty remarks

After all that it was nearing 4pm so they stopped for dinner and after dinner headed home. Finn was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes and Rachel waltzed into the closet and pulled out her little surpize for Finn. She quickly got into her costume that she got for the night. It was a naughty elf costume.

Rachel came back into the bedroom holding a lump of coal and a candy cane. Hey there big boy have you been a good boy or bad boy." Finn looked up and his mouth dropped and he couldn't speak he just eyed Rachel and was like "both?" Rachel smiled and walked over to Finn and sat on his lap and ran her hands up and down his naked chest. Finn shuttered to her touch.

Finn ran his hands over her candy cane stripped bra and down to her panties it was Christmas three theme and where the star would be on top of the tree was a hole. Finn just moaned as he slipped his finger inside the hole and found Rachel's core. Rachel moaned out when she felt Finn enter his finger inside her. Rachel stooped his actions and pushed him down on the bed. She took the piece of coal and rolled it over his body it was a massage rock and it was warm to the touch. Rachel also smiled at Finn and told him to lick her bra. Finn was taken back for a moment but he went with it and licked it, it tasted like a candy cane it was a eatable bra. Finn moved his tongue over to her nipple and started licking it and sucking on it, it tasted like heaven.

Finn stripped his boxers and let his member sprung free and he nibbled on her earlobe and slid inside of Rachel, Rachel moaned out Finn's name and latched onto his neck licking and nipping at his pulse point. Finn felt that and he went deeper inside and started up his moments a little bit faster.

"Finn, right there babe oh that feels amazing." After a while Finn felt his climax building up and he held onto Rachel's hips and went a little bit deeper and he came hard and fast. Rachel moaned out his name feeling his essence enter her and she came next. Finn pulled out of Rachel and she slowly lay on his chest hearing his heartbeat calm down from their actions.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas morning, Finn woke up like a little kid he kissed Rachel in trying to wake her up. Rachel slowly woke up to a smiling Finn. "Morning babe" "morning sweetie it's Christmas come on get up." Rachel smiled and laughed "ok, ok I'm up" Finn got up and put on fresh boxers and wrapped his robe around him and headed out to the living room waiting for Rachel.

Rachel put on her robe and sat next to Finn by the tree there was a few gifts around. Finn smiled and put a box in Rachel's hands. "Here babe" Rachel smiled and opened it, it was a necklace just like the bracelets it was a necklace with a star and drumstick to match the bracelet. Gifts later all done Finn's Skype started to go off. He answered it and it was his mom. "Merry Christmas Finny" "Merry Christmas mom" "how are you guys?" "We are good thanks, we should be home later tomorrow morning we got gifts for you guys. "Aww Finny you didn't have to get us anything." "I wanted to ma I know you will love it." "Ok, cant wait to see you guys enjoy love you both."

"Love you to ma" Finn turned off the comp and wrapped Rachel up into his arms and kissed her. "So breakfast and then we will just relax for the day"

it was nearing 5 so they head a early flight in the morning so after dinner and a quick shower they just deiced to watch a few Christmas movies and head off to bed around 10.

The next morning they head to get up early to head off to the airport to fly back home to Ohio. Flight gone and done with they headed back home and headed to Finn's house to meet up with everybody for a after Christmas party. Finn gave Carole her earrings and Burt his hat and Kurt and Blaine got their gifts and same with Rachel's dad's

Finn and Rachel were relaxing in the kitchen when Finn looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging and he smiled at Rachel and pointed up and Rachel smiled and they shared one long sweet kiss.

The end

**I'm sry I had to end this fast guys, I lost my partner in crime who was doing the story with me she deiced to leave the glee forum where we make these stories so I don't have a RP player anymore so idk when there will be any new stories from me.. I hope down the line I find a new RP player so I can do more stories but I hope u enjoyed this one **

Till next time GF12345


End file.
